First and the last word
by Mischel
Summary: It's New Year-2005, and Rose is coming home. Suddenly someone screamed behind her in pain. The Doctor. But Rose didn't know him yet. And what will happen, if the Doctor will say her name, and Rose wants to know, how he knows her?


**Hello,**

**so here's my third story about the Doctor and Rose. I like this one, but let me know what you think about this story. So review, please :D Yeah, and again: forgive me my grammar mistakes, 'cause I'm not native speaker...**

**Here we go:**

**Story: First and the last word**

**by:Mischel**

* * *

It was a few minutes after midnight 1st of January 2005. Rose was going home. She was beautyful... Suddenly someone screamed behind her. It was the Doctor, but Rose didn't know it. She saw him for first time.

„Are you all right, mate?" asked Rose. „Too much to drink?" asked she and smiled.

„Something like that..." responded the strange men.

„Maybe it's time you went home." said Rose.

„Yeah.."

„Anyway.. Happy new Year!" smiled she more.

. „And you." said the Doctor and Rose turned away, but the Doctor asked: „Ehm, Rose? What year is this?" Rose turned to him again.

„Blimey, how much have you had?!" when the Doctor didn't say anything, she continued „2005. January 1st."

„2005..." The Doctor repeated and looked at her again, then he continued „Tell you what... I bet you're going to have a really great year." Rose smiled but, then she realized something.

„How do you know my name?" _Her name? What? No, no no no... I said her name?! No... It's wrong... _thought the Doctor.

„Ehm... I said your na-aaaaarrrrrght!" screamed the Doctor. The pain really wasn't pleasant.

„Ehm, yeah and... Are you really all right?" asked she with fear in her eyes. The Doctor decided to stop pretend. „Rose?" said he „Listen... I'm... I'm..." he had tears in his eyes „I'm dying... aaaaarrrrggght!" The Doctor fell on the ground. Rose didn't know who he was, but he was dying, so she ran to the next to him.

„Hey, listen... you're not dying... Understand?" said she and had tears in her eyes.

„Rose... I'm the Doctor, but not normal Doctor. I'm... I'm the Doctor from future... Just 4 months, and you'll meet me. But I'll not look like now... Ehm... aaaarrrrrrgggghht!" The Doctor was trying to speak quickly, but even then, his pain was growing up. „Listen, please..." continued he „And when you'll leave me, remember... remember this moment... please... remember me..."

„But..." tried Rose to protest, but the Doctor cut her off.

„No, Rose it's truth, just... just listen to me, please..." Rose was holding him in her arms. „and don't forget. I... I love you Rose, you were my best friend and more than that... I was so alone, when you left me... Please don't forget me Rose... Never..."

„But... what?" Rose was crying now.

„Please, can you help me?" asked her the Doctor.

„Y-Yea..."

„I-I must go now, but... but you cannot see it, just after 4 months..."

„OK..." said she and helped him to stand up.

„Rose?"

„Yea?" one tear dropped from her eye. She was still crying. „I love you more than anything, more... than I've ever loved someone" said he and kissed her. Rose kissed him too. When they stopped, the Doctor hugged her firmly. They were hugging and crying together. For one last time. Lots of tears dropped from their eyes, but the Doctor had to go.

„Rose?"

„Yes, Doctor?"

„I've… got to go now..." said he and hugged her once more.

„No, please..." cried Rose.

„I have to go, Rose..."

„Well, I'll never forget you..." said she „I promise."

„You must leave me now, aaaaaarrrrrrgggght!" screamed he again. Now he really had to go to the TARDIS. „Go... Rose, go... aaarrrght! And never forget..." said he and Rose ran home and still cried. She didn't understand all, but she was really sad. This man was the first, who ever said her, he loves her. First, who really meant it... She didn't know him, but somehow... she trusted him. And when she looked out from the window, he was gone...

Rose always knew, who Doctor was.

But never told him.

And when she saw him for last time,

she remembered...

* * *

**So, I hope you like it all :)**


End file.
